Legion
WIP Brother to Radiator, Legion is the name of a Fighter-class suit with a multitude of weaponry. While Radiator focuses on energy and hitting fast and hard, Legion utilizes heavy-tier weaponry, from whips to a full blown axe. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: '''95/100 '''Defense: '''94/100 '''Speed: 85/100 Energy: '''95/100 Suit Features * '''Advanced Construction Array: Legion's unique construction allows him to take heavy amounts of damage with ease. Unfortunately this bizarre design also means it takes a bit longer for Legion to be repaired. * Ion Cannons: Built to fire highly-charged energy projectiles rather than Radiaiton like his brother, the Ion Cannons draw directly from Legion's energy, explaining why he prefers his other weapons. * Vast Weapon Systems: '''Nothing screams Testosterone more than guns. The Bladeshifter has a LOT of weaponry, making him a versatile fighter. Everything except the Hades Cannon can be deployed on short notice, with the latter being a ditch-effort move, seeing as how it can instantly send Legion into a Low Power State. * '''Portability: '''The armor can fold itself down to just boot soles via user thought. These soles can transform back into the armor by the same method. Personality Unlike his brother, Cooper is a tactical kind of individual, always using his opponent against themselves. If he were up against a brute he'd take advantage of the lack of speed to fit in enough damage to overwhelm their defense. Against Charger's he'd try and aim for points of interest to restrict their ability to route power. However, he is a bit slow and can't keep up with many Assassins Power Move Legion's Power Move is Hades Cannon. Overcharging the giant chest-mounted cannon allows the Bladeshifter to create a "Death Cone", an area that would obliterate those that are inside it. Legion then fires it, decimating anything that didn't get out of the way. This puts the suit in a low power state, as it expends massive amounts of energy. Low Power State Appearance Legion turns a sickly gray as the central reactor flickers. His arm-mounted cannons are completely black, as well as his foot rockets. The mask retracts and exposes Cooper's head, lowering his defense and offense capabilities. Advantages and Disadvantages Legion does well against Rounders and Chargers, but due to the hidden arsenal of his suit he is a bit slow. Thus he doesn't do well against Assassin-class Bladeshifters. Bruisers and Strikers are a interesting case, as it is entirely dependent on said classes' arsenal. Story '''Chapter 1: German Anger meets Rogue Flagship Legion stood helpless as the blood of a fellow Cybernation Elite splattered the ground of the Rogue Flagship "Terminator". He and 2 other Cybernation Soldiers, Radiator and Tek, were being held down by Gaia and some generic Bruiser-class Rogues. Trivia * When Angry, Cooper speaks German, despite not being from said country. * Legion's suit was originally from a different Cybernation Soldier who's name hasn't been revealed yet. He gained it during his rage siege on the Rogue Flagship "Terminator" * The First chapter of his story was based off a level in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. It is also as gory as said level. Category:Cybernation Category:Elite Category:Fighter